<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lemonade by Letalin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085794">Lemonade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letalin/pseuds/Letalin'>Letalin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, From a meme I saw, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letalin/pseuds/Letalin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони нужно послушать Lemonade Бейонсе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/T’Challa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lemonade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668533">Lemonade</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Cloverfield101/pseuds/Nina_Cloverfield101">Nina_Cloverfield101</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод работы Nina_Cloverfield101<br/>Публикация на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/7136539</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Т’Чалла был в лаборатории с Шури, Накией и Окойей, когда Тони отправил ему срочный запрос на видеозвонок. Опасаясь худшего, он ответил, не обращая внимания на компанию, в которой находился.<br/>— Т’Чалла! Слава богу, ты ответил.<br/>То, как говорил с ним муж, говорило об отчаянии. Это привлекло внимание дам в комнате, и они все окружили его, чтобы увидеть что случилось с Тони.<br/>— Что такое, любовь моя, что-то не так?! Что произошло?<br/>— Нам нужно расстаться!<br/>Т’Чалла чувствовал себя так, будто весь его мир остановился. Будто воздух украли из его легких. Он чувствовал себя оторванным от мира.<br/>— Но почему…? Я… —  Тони прервал его на полуслове:<br/>— Только на 46 минут, чтобы я мог послушать Lemonade. Бейонсе — Королева, и я слышал, что этот альбом потрясающий, поэтому мне нужно быть ею в эти моменты. На самом деле, давай расстанемся на один день, чтобы я мог понять то, что она говорит, потому что еще есть клип, и мне нужно время, чтобы собраться… о, вы, ребята, тоже там. Привет, дамы, как ва-<br/>Рычание остановило Тони от завершения его предложения, оно шло от Т’Чаллы, который держал руку на переносице, чтобы предотвратить его приближающуюся головную боль.<br/>— Ты хочешь бросить меня ради какого-то альбома…<br/>— Это не просто альбом, это Бейонсе!<br/>— Мне все равно, даже если бы это была Бренда Фэсси!<br/>Шури и остальные включились в разговор, как будто это касалось их.<br/>— Брат, это Королева Би, я понимаю Тони, я уже слушала альбом, и ему потребуется время, чтобы все это усвоить.<br/>— Мне повезло, что мы не поженились, потому что это позор не знать хотя бы важности этой просьбы. В конце концов он хотя бы спросил и не сразу возненавидел тебя на целый день без причины.<br/>— Мой Король, вам действительно нужно догнать поп-культуру, вам стыдно не знать, насколько восхитителен этот альбом.<br/>— Видишь, дамы согласны, я знал, что по крайней мере кто-то меня поймёт.<br/>Поскольку они продолжали говорить о его» неумелости», он решил, что было бы лучше поговорить с единственной логичной женщиной в его жизни на данный момент и ушёл, чтобы поговорить с матерью.<br/>— Но как ты можешь не знать Бейонсе, мой сын?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>